


Can I keep a cat ?

by Backlighting



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backlighting/pseuds/Backlighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim有一个需要Jason答应的小小请求。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I keep a cat ?

　　Tim打开Jason工作室的门时，Jason正低头保养着他的枪枝。Jason并没有停下动作抬头看他，只是漫不经心地哼着调子。

　　“什么事？鸟宝宝。难得的休假日，不是该在午睡吗。”

　　Tim并没有走进房内，他双手扒着门框，只露出头来，身子藏在了门外。他盯着Jason额前的那簇因为动作而一晃一晃的白毛，张了嘴，却连一个音节都没有发出，就闭上了嘴巴。

　　Jason感觉到了Tim异常的视线，同时疑惑于对方的沉默。他分神抬眼迅速瞥了一眼Tim，他的同居人兼恋人却在那个瞬间躲开了他的视线。

　　好的。Jason夸张地抬了抬眉毛，放下了他的格洛克。

　　现在Tim盯着工作室的地板沉默不语了，又或者是Jason的脚。无论什么。总之不是Jason的脸或眼睛。

　　记起上一次Tim出现这样的举动，是在他不小心摔碎了Jason用的最顺手的那个马克杯的时候。上上一次，是Tim心血来潮下厨，却失手差点炸掉了Jason可爱的小厨房。上上上一次，是在Jason不得不离开几天去处理一些地盘上的动乱时，Tim把Jason的那几盆植物给养死了。

　　认真地说，这些并不是什么严重的事，Jason可不会因此大发雷霆。况且Jason总是享受那些Tim向他小心翼翼认错的时刻。哈，做事一丝不苟的红罗宾，完美主义先生，在家事方面却笨手笨脚的，挺可爱的不是吗。

　　“所以，这次又是什么灾难？”Jason打趣他。

　　“什么？不，不！我没有！”Tim的耳根因为害羞而泛红了，被逼迫将视线转移到Jason那张带着可恶笑容的脸上。

　　“‘说话时看着对方的眼睛。’”Jason捕捉到Tim又想逃开的视线。“到底什么事？还有，停止咬你的下唇。”

　　“呃，”在刚刚的一阵慌乱中，Tim不知不觉地站进了Jason的工作室内。没有门框，他不知道他的双手该摆在哪了。

　　“我就只是想问问，我能不能……”Tim小心翼翼地试探。

　　Jason吸了一口气。他怎么就忘了呢。又或者当Tim对于Jason有什么见鬼的请求的时候，也会表现出这样的举止。

　　“我能不能……养东西。”

　　“——什么？”

　　“养猫！我能养猫吗？”Tim终于下定决心大声的说出口，并恳求。“拜托。Jay，拜托。”

　　Jason愣住了。

　　作为夜晚出现的义警，他经常在夜巡的时候看见出来觅食的野猫，和同伴抢食的肥胖凶狠的虎斑猫，又或者躲藏在隐蔽角落、眼神锐利的黑猫。在那些疯子或坏蛋们没有出来大闹，相对平安且闲散的夜晚，他会和Tim约好碰头。Tim甚至会去逗弄那些神出鬼没的猫咪，或从万能腰带中取出猫用干粮——说真的，那东西是哪来的——蹲下来喂食那些猫咪，披风的尾端垂到地上。通常Jason在一旁抽烟，Tim嘴角扬起的弧度是如此美好。

　　Jason知道Tim喜欢猫，喜欢的不得了。

　　但是。“不。”Jason拒绝道。

　　“不？！”Tim瞪大了眼睛惊叫，彷佛Jason这辈子没拒绝过他似的。

　　“Timothy少爷，除非你能照顾好自己，否则我不会同意让你照顾，猫，或者什么小动物，甚至是植物！”Jason走向前，用食指戳了Tim的额头。

　　“既然你放弃了午睡，不如来和我一起打扫屋子。现在。”

　　Tim摀住额头，瞪着Jason。 

　　“我恨你，Jason。”Tim扁嘴。

　　“我也爱你，Timmy宝宝。”Jason深情款款、含情脉脉地答道。

　　Tim发出了“这真是够了”的呻吟。

 

-

 

　　Tim对于Jason直接了当地否定了养猫这件事情而感到十分意外。

　　说真的，他原以为Jason至少会犹豫一下子才说不的。这样他就能软磨硬泡，甚至撒娇，使着法子让Jason答应。而不是像现在跟在Jason屁股后面，像个家事小精灵帮手一样打扫屋子。

　　“收拾好自己的房间，也是照顾好自己的一个环节之一。”Jason说，拍了拍Tim的肩膀。

　　Tim对着散落一地的纸张与书籍、迭得像塔一样摇摇欲坠的数据，还有其他一些零散在木制地板上的文书用品，朝头顶翻了个大白眼。

　　但他总是会找到办法的，不是吗？

 

-

 

　　Jason觉得Tim最近很反常。他收拾自己的书房，不再乱扔东西，把数据归类，甚至把书籍给放回书架上。虽然说，这本来就是身为一个正常成年人该做好的事。但对Tim而言，呃，非常困难。

　　Tim在做完家事后，还会小心翼翼地打量Jason的反应。那小眼神简直恰好地表现出“你看我能打理好自己的，还帮忙做家事了。让我养猫吧。”

　　在表面上Jason故意忽视了Tim的努力，实际上他心软了。他思考着让家里再多一个新成员的可行性，却又担心Tim革命成功后又开始对家事撒手不管。

　　或许他该让Tim签个契约，白纸黑字。至于内容，当然是由Jason执笔。

 

-

 

　　“Tim，我回来了。”

　　Jason双手提着装满食材和杂货零食的购物袋，用脚甩上了大门。  
　　  
　　无人回应他。

　　“Tim？”Jason喊道。他把袋子放在了橱柜上，仍然没有人响应他。

　　Jason出门采购前，Tim抱着笔记本坐在床上敲打。或许是睡着了，Jason想。他推开卧室的门，却发现Tim不在。只剩下进入待机模式的笔记本，和一团摊在床上的居家服。  
　　  
　　和一只黑色的小猫。

　　什么？

　　Jason三步并两步的跨上床，唤醒笔记本的屏幕，发现Tim处理的公司档案上多了几行字。

　　“我变成了猫  
　　 不知道　原因  
　　 我　认为　智力　记忆　正在　消　”

　　这之后的讯息是一连串意义不明的英数符号，像是用脸压在键盘上滚来滚去打出来的，或者是，猫在键盘上走动按压出来的。Jason瞥了一眼正蹭着他手臂喵喵叫的黑猫，捞起这只小东西挂在自己的手臂上。他不知道Tim把那该死的猫粮给放在哪，看来得再去趟超市了。

　　这究竟是什么见鬼的操蛋事啊？！

 

-

 

　　  
　　后来Jason拐弯去了宠物用品店。

　　好心又热情的店员在他支支吾吾的言语中，以为他是捡到了这只走失的幼猫却羞于承认的善良人士，并且向他推荐了适合三个月大的幼猫的猫食，和一系列的猫用品。Jason为了让他闭嘴只好买下了那些基本的猫用品。最后店员递给他一家动物医院的名片时，Jason忍着不要让嘴角抽搐。  
　　  
　　Tim，呃，Jason还不能确定这只猫是否是Tim。至少现在不能下定论。  
　　  
　　但猫咪有着和Tim一样灵动又漂亮的蓝眼睛，以及和Tim一样柔顺的黑色毛发。

　　而且这只猫居然不怕生。  
　　  
　　不管这只猫咪是不是Tim，他必须把牠带到蝙蝠洞去检查。顺便问问老蝙蝠和Dick知不知道关于Tim的下落。

 

-

 

　　“我以为我们这里只为人类提供身体检查，Jason少爷。”

　　Alfred对于他提出的“为这只猫做一个检查”感到相当的疑惑，但还是领着他走下了蝙蝠洞。

　　Dick坐在Bruce的位置上对着超大的屏幕敲打，对于Jason的突然来访感到讶异。

　　“Jason！什么风把你吹来了？”

　　Jason利落地躲开了Dick的抱抱攻击。他拖着猫屁股，把猫咪交给了Alfred。

　　Dick注意到了那只黑猫。

　　“Bruce呢？”Jason装作漫不经心地问。

　　Dick露出了古怪的神情，像是被什么噎到一样。“Bruce和几乎整个正义联盟去外星执行任务了。”

　　“你知道Tim在哪吗？” 

　　“呃。你们俩不是住在一起吗？”Dick露出了更加古怪的神情。“Jason？发生了什么事？”

　　Jason抱着胸，看起来不耐烦却又满怀心事。“你得保证不会和任何人说，尤其是那个小鬼。你知道，这可能听起来有点蠢。”  
　　  
　　“我保证。”Dick疑惑着点头。

　　“下午我回家的时候，Tim不见了，留下他原本穿着的衣服，和一只不知道从哪里来的黑猫。Tim给我留了讯息。”Jason用手机秀出了Tim留下的讯息的照片。  
　　  
　　突然，不知道从哪里出现的Damian像只蚱蜢一样跳了出来，夺走了Jason的手机。

　　“操！小鬼！”Jason一个扫腿踢了过去，Damian灵活地闪开了。

　　“Damian！”Dick在Jason和Damian可能引发第三次世界大战前把手机要了回来，交还给Jason。  
　　  
　　“有趣。Drake变成了猫？”Damian的脸上露出了看到猎物时那种跃跃欲试的表情。

　　“不，我不认为。”Jason咬着牙，看起来想把Damian给撕碎。

　　“Jason少爷。”Alfred清了清嗓子，成功吸引了所有人的注意力。“很遗憾地告诉您，无法检测出任何数据这只猫是Timothy少爷。但是我可以明确地告诉您，这是一只约莫三个月大的幼猫。我建议您带着猫去动物医院，注射——”

　　“我不会带他、牠，随便！去打该死的动物疫苗的！我的天啊。我甚至不能确定这是不是Tim。”Jason呻吟。 

　　“也不是不可能发生，巫术、魔法什么的。但是正义联盟现在无法提供我们帮助。”Dick从Alfred手上抱走了幼猫，坐进了椅子里。因为Dick怕摔着了他三弟。Damian凑到了Dick的旁边，伸手揉猫咪的头，嘴角挂着一种得逞的笑。

　　这真是太太太荒唐了，Jason想。

　　这只黑猫有着Tim的蓝眼睛——那双蓝眼睛——像海一样美丽。宽阔宁静，又蕴藏汹涌奔流。

　　他们都知道。

　　“我的天啊。Jason。这是Tim。你不能放生他。”Dick首先下了定论。

　　“如果Todd不想要猫的话，可以把牠交给我。我对动物很有一手。”Damian抬高了下巴，用Jason最讨厌的，半是骄傲半是鄙视的表情说话。

　　“这是Tim。”Jason加重了音强调，从Dick的大腿上抱走了猫咪。“我不会把他交给你的，小鬼。”

　　“Tt。无趣。”

　　怒气冲冲地离开了蝙蝠洞的Jason没看见笑到差点从椅子上摔下来的Dick，憋笑失败导致脸部表情扭曲的Damian，以及站在他们身后微笑中带着点无奈的Alfred。

 

-

 

　　两天前，韦恩宅。

　　“我认为这是个好主意。”Tim搅拌着咖啡说道。Dick坐在他的对面，Damian坐在一旁吃着他的早餐。

　　“你确定Jason会相信？”Dick接过Alfred递给他的红茶。

　　 “为什么不？Todd是那么的蠢。”Damian含糊不清的说道。Alfred给了他严厉的一眼。

　　“我需要你们的帮忙。这是个好时机。Bruce不在，整个正义联盟都缺席。”

　　“如果这是Timothy少爷所希望的。我一直都是个好演员。”

　　“谢谢你，Alfred。”

　　“凭什么认为我会帮你，Drake。”Damian皱起了脸，对Tim的计划很是不屑。

　　“因为你可以藉此作弄Jason。”

　　“成交。”Damian答应得如此快速使得一旁的Dick差点呛到了。

　　“现在，我该去上班了。”Tim满意地笑道，整了整身上的西装，起身离开。　　

 

-

 

　　“好吧，看来我只能暂时接受现实。你现在这个样子，我得承认开口叫你Tim实在是太诡异了。Timmy怎么样？至少像只小猫咪？”

　　Jason不知道Tim会维持这个型态多久，并且Bruce他们不知得过多久才回来。他下午买回家的猫粮应该够吃上一个月。Dick（和Damian）答应在Tim缺席的这段时间，暂时替Tim看管夜巡那部份的工作。

　　现在的问题只有，该怎么养猫。理论上的养猫，书籍、网络上都找的到数据。但实际做起来总是没有如此容易不是吗？

　　“我得庆幸不管是哪个你，在这里都挺乖的。”Jason微笑。

　　小猫在他的臂弯中睡着了。

 

-

 

　　基本上，Jason没有在养猫这件事上遇到什么困难。拜托，他可是Jason‧无所不能‧Todd。  
　　  
　　但Jason心里的两部分仍在拉扯。一部分的他不相信Tim变成猫了，另一部分的他则深信不疑。不过他们皆为此感到失落。不管怎样，Tim都不在这了，这令人很不适应。Jason试着寻找Tim的下落，但一无所获。只能干等着蝙蝠侠偕同他正义联盟的伙伴回来，才能确定Tim是否是中了魔法才变成猫什么的。或许在他们从遥远的外太空回来之前，Tim身上的魔法效力就已消退了。

　　至少同猫咪Timmy生活还是有点意思的。

　　虽然Timmy不会讲话，只会在他拿出猫罐头时用小奶猫才有尖细的喵喵声叫个不停，同时在他脚边打着转催促着他快点。  
　　  
　　在Jason搔他下颚的时候，Timmy会发出舒服的咕噜声，把半个身体都埋进Jason宽厚的手掌里磨蹭。

　　Timmy睁大蓝眼睛扑向逗猫棒，抱住尖端的毛球的时候，Jason的心几乎都化成了一滩水。

　　Jason抱着玉米片瘫在沙发中看他最喜爱的影集时，Timmy会揪着他的衣服，静静趴在他的胸前睡觉。

　　Jason得承认这很可爱。所有一切。不管是猫还是Tim。

 

　　结束夜巡的红头罩回到住处的时候，Timmy蜷成一团睡在床上那个Jason用棉衫做成的窝，好让黏人的Timmy在自己不在的时候也能安心睡着。这小家伙一天有超过十八个小时都在睡觉。

　　Jason拿下他的头罩摆在床头柜旁边的茶几上，摘下手套顺着小猫的背脊轻轻抚摸。

　　“Timmy，虽然你这个样子很可爱。但我还是有点想你了。”

 

-

 

　　　最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。

　　“虽然看Todd被耍很有趣，但每天看到Drake在面前晃来晃去实在不是令人感到很舒服。”Damian侧坐在沙发上，一边滑着他的手机一边嘟哝，他的脚伸直摆到了Dick的大腿上。

　　“Damian。”Dick不是很满意地警告了一声，打了下他的小腿。Damian对他吐了吐舌头。  
　　  
　　“你计划什么时候回去？”Dick转头过去问Tim。

　　Tim盯着屏幕的样子有些出神，他把耳机拿下来。“我不知道，或许这些天。”他合上笔记本。

　　“该睡了。晚安，Dick。”

　　“晚安。”

　　Tim抱着他的笔记本回到自己位于韦恩大宅内的房间，空荡荡的床，没有Jason。

　　监视画面里面Jason那样落寞的表情在脑中挥之不去。

　　“我也很想你，Jay。”

　　或许真的是时候回家了。

 

-

 

　　这是Tim假装变成猫的第四天中午。

　　Tim提着一袋Jason最喜欢的摊贩卖的辣热狗站在自家门外，从口袋中掏出钥匙，却迟迟不敢开门。

　　他的计划中没有包含这些有关分离的后续效应。Tim有些慌了，他不晓得Jason会不会为此大发脾气。或许他对于养那只猫的事有些太过执着了。

　　正当他犹豫不决的时候，门从里面打开了，Tim被吓得倒退了小半步。显然刚睡醒的Jason搔了搔头，视线从门把往上抬看见他时，顿时瞪大了眼睛。

　　“Timmy？”Jason跨步向前，宽厚温暖的大手捧住了他的脸颊，确认着什么。“喔操，我的天啊。鸟宝宝。”然后Tim被塞进了一个熟悉、温暖的环抱里。

　　“我想死你了。”Jason在他额边印上一个吻，声音听起来闷闷的。

　　Tim的心像是被殴打过后再浇上柠檬汁一样。他轻放下袋子才回抱住Jason，避免整袋的辣热狗报销。 

　　“我也是。想你。”Tim把唇贴上Jason的脖子小声地说。天啊，他多久没闻到Jason的味道了。他究竟是做了多蠢的傻事。

　　他们俩抱得太久，直到猫咪好奇地从玄关走了出来，绕着Jason的脚打转并喵喵叫。

　　Jason放开Tim，一把抓起了正打算用爪子肆虐他牛仔裤脚的小猫。

　　“想要解释一下吗？”

 

-

 

　　“你不要以为，在我饿到不行的时候，”Jason一边狼吞虎咽一边说。“用几个我最喜欢的辣热狗收买我，就能让我不追究这件事情。”他们俩并肩坐在沙发上，Tim递给Jason一杯白开水。他真的很担心Jason没过几年就会因为过量摄取高热量垃圾食品而死去，不过他更不希望Jason在此时此刻噎死。  
　　  
　　“听着，我没有恶意，好吗？我很抱歉。但我只是想养猫。”Jason对于Tim的道歉哼了一声。“于是先找洞洞？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”Tim的眉毛皱在了一起。

　　Jason咽下了嘴里的那口辣热狗。“这等同于‘先斩后奏’！你这只满脑坏点子的小鸟！”他故意用油腻的手指拧了Tim的脸颊，这举动惹来Tim的惊叫。

　　Jason放开了他，从袋子里拿出了第三个辣热狗。Tim用袖子擦拭脸上的油渍。

　　“知道吗，我该和他结婚的。”Jason深深地叹气了一口气。

　　“谁？”Tim的眉毛再次皱成了一块。

　　“辣热狗。至少他不会骗我。”Jason给了Tim一个眼刀，把屁股往Tim的反方向移走三十公分。

　　Tim因为Jason幼稚的赌气举动而痛苦地呻吟。“Jay，我真的很抱歉！”他绝望地往Jason的身上扑了过去，双手环住精实的腰，再把脸撞上那美好的腹肌。嗯嗯……

　　“拜托，原谅我。我知道错了。我不该对你撒谎。我不该假装变成一只猫咪。”Tim整个人趴在Jason腿上，撒娇磨蹭，嘀咕认错。Jason给的反应只有哼哼两声，享受着他的理想结婚对象，刻意把辣热狗吃的很大声。Tim看不见他的表情，不过他能打包票Jason一定该死的在笑。

　　Tim的脑内正运算着Jason故意把辣酱滴到他头顶上的概率，这时候小黑猫踏着优雅的步伐走到了Tim的面前。Tim的下巴顶在Jason的大腿上，看着这只几乎让他一见钟情的，且和他相似无比的幼猫，不自觉地露出微笑。

　　两双漂亮的蓝眼睛对在了一起。猫咪Timmy的尾巴轻微地甩了一下，之后牠把自己塞进了Jason的腹肌和Tim的脸颊中间。

　　连喜欢Jason的腹肌这点都如出一辙。  
　　  
　　Tim触电一般地从Jason身上弹了起来。

　　“啊喔，小家伙的睡觉时间到了。看来有人要让位了。”Jason搔着猫咪的下颚，小家伙发出了舒服的咕噜声。

　　Tim简直是看傻了眼。

　　“你的计划中有意料到这个吗？”邪恶又帅气的Jason式笑容爬上了嘴角。

　　Tim发出了痛苦无比的呻吟。

 

-

 

　　“Timmy！Timmy！不——”Jason的惨叫声从外头传来，声音之大都快把房顶给掀了。

　　还在睡梦中的Tim被惊醒，他从床上弹了起来，冲出卧房。

　　“什么？Jason？发生了什么事？”

　　“抓住牠！”

　　Tim一把抱起了撞到他脚踝上的猫咪。

　　黑猫衔着一片香喷喷的培根，用牠那双无辜的蓝色猫眼看着Tim。

　　Tim随即反应过来刚刚Jason并不是在叫他，而是在喊他手上抱着的这只小恶魔。在“Tim变成猫”的那段时间，Jason已经喊习惯这个名字了。

　　“牠跳到餐桌上把我的早餐叼走。”

　　Jason抱着撞到桌脚的脚趾，五官因为痛所以变形了，同时间对于猫的举动感到又气又想笑。

　　Tim对着Jason扭曲的表情大笑出声。

 

-

 

　　已经长到六个月大的Timmy跳到了Jason腿上，往他的腹部蹭了蹭。

　　“我的老天啊。”

　　Jason瞪着米色毛衣上沾染的猫毛。他就不该答应养猫这件事的。

　　猫毛将成为他这辈子的恶梦。

 

　　Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 　　我没有养过猫，只替朋友照看过幼猫。捉虫欢迎。  
> 　　入坑刚满三个月，得算上五年没有写过同人文了，产文的速度很慢，只会写没什么剧情的傻白甜，却又想把脑洞写出来……  
> 　　感谢观看。以及我是个标题废。


End file.
